Heating elements may have application in electrical devices such as printers, copiers, or fax machines. In electro-photographic printers, for example, heat may be used to fuse toner to a printable media such as paper. Heating elements and devices typically use an alternating current (AC) electrical signal as the energy source, and may use resistive elements to convert electrical energy to heat. AC signals, however, may generate undesirable flicker and AC harmonics. In various regions across the world there are regulations that restrict the amount of flicker and AC harmonics that may be caused by personal and commercial equipment.